Terrible Holiday
by radioactivemonkey
Summary: Its Suze's first christmas at the Ackermans, and so far it sucks! but i guess nothing else can be wrose that is...or can it? FINALLY UPDATED!
1. A bad start

Christmas. It has always been my most favorite time of the year. Back in Brooklyn, it meant lots of family over! MY grandma loved to bake things. She made lots of deserts like cookies, cakes, candies, and drinks. My uncle made a great turkey! He would cook it slow in the oven, which pissed off my grandma! They would fight over the oven.

There were also lots of games to be played. My favorite game was WAR. No. Not war like me and Gina used to play, but the card game. You dealt out to all the players and then you all placed one card face up. Who ever had the highest card got all the card's. You did this until one person got all the cards (the game took take up to 2 flippin hours!)

I miss those days. Now at the Ackerman's house, during the week before Christmas all hell would break lose! Mom always was out shopping or whatever she does when she's out and Andy, as usual, was with her. For Dopey, Sleepy, and Dock, It meant almost non-stop-glued-to-the-television video games. The only acceptation was for breakfast, lunch, dinner, bathroom, and (sometimes) sleep!

As far as I was concerned, I wasn't going to like Christmas here at the Ackerman household

I laid up in my room, there was nothing (and I mean nothing!) to do here. I was about to turn over and take a nap when, suddenly, Jesse materialized at the foot of my bed. I looked up at him. I always seemed to feel better when he came around.

" Hey Jesse." I said looking up at him with a smile

"Suze……" He had a very serious look on his face. " I have something to tell you."

I look at him " And what would that be?" He sat down by the foot of my bed, He just looked at the ground. I came and sat next to him, and no! Its not what your thinking! It wasn't a romantic sitting next to him (I wish it was, but beggars cant be choosers!) I could tell he was worried. "Jesse? What's wrong?"

"You promise you wont hate me after I tell you?"

Before I could answer I heard a Knock at the door. I had no Idea who it was. It couldn't be reporters, that was long and gone! I couldn't think of who it could be. I felt a tug on my neck of my jacket. Jesse was trying to hold me back!

"Jesse! What is with you?"

"Suze! You cant open that door!" I had to push Jesse off if I was ever going to open the door. I heard Jeese tell me to stop.

As soon as I opened the door, I knew I should have listened to Jesse.

There Standing on my porch, was Paul.


	2. Boomerangs

DIS: OK! I DON'T OWN THE MEDIATOR SERIES! I DON'T OWN SUZE, OR HER BROTHERS OR HER PARENTS OR PAUL (THANKGOODNESS!) OR JACK AND HIS FAMILY OR MARIA AND HER PHYSCO HUSBAND AND I DON'T OWN ( UNFORTUANLY) JESSE!

"Merry Christmas Suze." Paul said to me in that voice I was SO happy to be rid of! Paul gave a chuckle. "Don't look so surprised to see me Suze." He said as he walked in. He just walked in! How rude can a person get? Seriously!  
"Umm hi, Paul, Can I help you?" Oh my gosh. I probably sounded and looked ridicules!

"Yes you can, there is no mistletoe toe anyplace, now we cant kiss."

Kiss! What the heck was he talking about kiss! Was it the rock band Kiss or the other kind? Like lips touching kiss? Ewwww! I DO NOT! And I mean DO NOT! Want to kiss Paul Slater….. ITS FRICKEN PAUL SLATER! The guy who almost made me lose my body! And they way he said that sounded so corny! "Haha, you wish." As casual as I could I changed topics. " So how is Jack?"

"He's Fine, you can see him later if you want, He's at the hotel with my parents."

"Oh, ok." Great! I thought to myself. There in town for a while. Isn't it funny? People we hate are like boomerangs, we throw them and they always come back and hit us back in the face.

It suddenly hit me, I forgot all about Jesse! I looked at Paul who had, sadly, kept his mind busy with the ornaments on our tree. "Paul! Go down and hang with the boys, there playing Nintendo." As I headed back upstairs I looked back and he started eading down there. I started back up again and under my breath I muttered " Stupid boomerang."  
I walked into in to my room and slammed the door, Jesse was sitting on my bed. I leaned up against the door. I looked at Jesse, and I was pissed off.

"How long did you know?"

"Awhile." The cat jumped into his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Suze…….can we talk about this later?"

"No!" I suddenly realized what he just called me. "Why did you just call me Suze?" He looked up at me and I could tell he was worried.

"Susannah, You remember Maria right?"

"Yes," I was impatient now. "what about her? And why did you call me Suze!" There was a really awkward silence.

"Suze…………she's Back."

**Yay! I finally updated! Ok, im sorry for lots of stuff so here I go to apologize! 1: im sorry I took forever updating and I promise I will update asap from now on! 2: im sorry if you don't like my story anymore…..ive thought of a good middle but my beginning sucks! So don't hate me! 3: im sorry if its impossible that Maria ** **can come back but as I said I suck at beginnings so I needed to do that, but I think u may like it…….plz don't think im weird for twisting stuff up! I love you!……..sorry. I'll shut up now….ok im done! D p.s. THIS IS MY STORY I'LL TWIST IT UP IF I WANT! HAHAHAHAHA! (cough) ok im going now **


End file.
